Reparo
by SILVERArrowGRIFFIN
Summary: Reparo.A simple spell.A simple word.To Harry it meant something.That simple word made him thought of memories&made him realized something.ONE-SHOT w/ a bit of DH spoilers.Epilogue disregarded.R&R!


**A/N: Epilogue doesn't exist here. Contains a bit of DH spoilers. _Really short._ It's summer in my country and I might be updating more but I'm kind of suffering from W block.**

**Title: Reparo**

_"I've had enough trouble for a lifetime"_

Harry started to leave Ron and Hermione, still fantasizing on the four-poster bed he would laze on and the sandwich that he would ask Kreacher to bring. He felt light-headed now that he knew no one's going to bother him ever again.

The Gryffindor tower was getting closer but he had doubts. He stopped. He thought that maybe he could tour around the school before going to sleep. It's his last few days at Hogwarts and he might as well make most of it.

And so he made a 'U-turn' and walked to wherever his feet might take him to.

He passed by the Ravenclaw tower and actually tried to solve a riddle to go in the Ravenclaw common room but he gave up and moved on with his walk.

He felt rather hazy after an hour. He obviously lacked sleep. Trying to fight his drowsiness he slowly walked, heading to the stairs that would lead him to the Gryffindor tower.

He was so sleepy he couldn't really tell where he was going. "Ooof!" He tripped on something and eventually lost his glasses.

"Damn! Where is it?" He crawled, touching the floor to look for it.

He could feel the vibration of someone coming towards him. "Help?"

"Here you go," The voice sounded familiar. The person put his glasses back on.

"_Reparo_!" It was Hermione. She was slightly beaming at him.

"Thanks" Harry beamed back. He could remember the day he first met her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing. Why?" He asked back.

"You were like in a short trance"

"Oh…I'm sort of sleepy right now and-," He cut his sentence off.

"And?" She wanted to hear the continuation.

"It doesn't matter. Come on. Where's Ron?" He dragged her to the stairs.

"Tell me. Please?"

"Fine" He paused. "I just remembered our younger years when you fixed my glasses. I could say that the word or spell 'Reparo' kind of has a sentimental value to me."

"Yes, it somehow did have a sentimental value to our friendship" She smiled again and climbed on the stairs. "Ron's waiting for us in the common room"

He looked at her while she went up. The memory of how she fixed his glasses the first time, played on his head.

His head began to fill up memories of her. Nothing was in his mind but Hermione. It's strange how a simple spell or word could bring back so good memories. So good he doesn't know why his heart is beating so fast because of it. Maybe he's just starting to suffer from stress, or something, or not.

He remained stiff. "Could it be? Nah, that's rubbish"

He just realized how important Hermione really was to him. Then he thought of something ridiculous.

He thought that what if…what if Hermione was really the one for him? Maybe he wasn't able to notice those signs and clues.

"This is weird," He thought. He tried to think of Ginny and the kiss that she gave on his seventeenth birthday. Was the kiss really worth it? Was their love really true that it's worth it if they'll fall back into each other's life again and caress each and every moment that they would share?

_Hermione._

All those hours of reading she sacrificed just trying to help him solve the mystery of the horcruxes. All those things that she had done, if compared to a weighing scale against Ginny's patience to wait for him, it would have been heavier. It would have more meaning. It would mean more than just plain friendship.

"I told you to go back to the common room and you didn't" Hermione came back. "You're not listening, Harry. You're staring blankly into space." She swayed her hand back on forth in front of his face.

"What? Sorry? What did you say?" He snapped back to reality and found himself in front of her, madly perspiring.

"It's not hot and you're sweating like you've been put in an oven" She looked at him.

"Hermione…what if? What if there was something that I've just realized now and it's too late?"

"What do you mean? You don't know what you're saying. You lack sleep. Come on!" She forced him to climb the stairs.

"I'm serious" He outdone her force.

"Fine! What was your question again?"

"What if there was something that I've just realized now and it's too late?"

"I'm not sure. What did you realized?"

"You"

"Me?" She got confused. "Why me?"

"I think I love you. Not Ginny" His voice became lower.

"God. This is crazy," He added under his breath.

"You don't really know what you're saying. I mean seriously…" She trailed off.

He started to brush his lips against hers. She followed his lead.

_"I only love her as a sister, Ron"_

He stopped. "Sorry, that- that was a stupid mistake." The thought of Ron made him feel guilty.

"I'm such a git. Guess I don't really know what I was doing. I-" He tried to explain but it was all to confusing.

Hermione, on the other hand, remained passive after he kissed her and couldn't believe that she kissed him back. She looked away from him and looked down at the ground.

"I'm s-sorry, H-hermione. It's t-too l-late, I-I k-know, but it's just so s-sud-den I-I d-don't kn-ow w-what to-do a-an-ny-m-more" He said, fidgeting.

"I don't really know what to say, Harry. But to tell you the truth, I felt something I couldn't explain…when you kissed me" She admitted.

"So do you think there might be something? Maybe it'll take time before you'll realize something? About us? Like what just happened to me?" He asked, wiping his sweat off. He managed to calm himself down already.

"Maybe." She looked at him now. "Remember, there's still Ron and Ginny out there."

He nodded. He smiled at her. They climbed the stairs again.

She stopped and turned towards him. "And by the way, I don't need the time to realize because you know what? I already did. Years ago."

She resumed climbing up the stairs. They were in the Gryffindor tower now.

"I locked it down inside. I'm just not sure if it's right to open it up again, Harry. Like what you've said, it's too late"

**The end**

**A/N: Do you think I should write a sequel or leave it as it is? You decide! Go and write your answer in your review!**


End file.
